Who Is He?
by MerridewLover
Summary: Bonnie is attacked in the Old Woods. She is left near death, but Damon saves her. After she is back she says that he was the one who attacked her. He says he was feeding, and didn't even see her. Who will everyone believe? Who attacked Bonnie?Temp. Hiatus
1. Attacked

**A/N: Heyy! It's me AGAIN! Haha, if you've liked my other stories, you'll love this one! That's riiiiiiiiiiiiight! Damon/Bonnie fic! WOOHOO! Okay, the first chappie is short, I'm sorry, but it has to end there, and chapter two is probably going to be as short as this one, or a bit shorter. Sooooooorryyyyyy! :( anywayz, please read it, it is quite violent, though. JUST, to warn you. TEEHEE. :D**

* * *

Her scream filled the deserted Old Woods as she ran away, knowing she had no chance. She could feel the tears spring to her eyes as her heart beat like a hammer inside her chest. She let out little tiny sobs as she tried to go for the clearing. She needed to make it. But, sadly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to. Her brown eyes looked straight ahead as she tried not to look back into the darkness behind her. Her red curls bounced and flew behind her as she ran.

Then, she stopped. She had to stop, to bend over, catch her breath. She panted, swallowed, panted again, and looked up into the darkness. She slowed her breathing, and furrowed her brows together in concentration, her doe eyes looking around quickly, trying to spot something. Then she froze.

A twig snapped, to her left.

She spun that way quickly, hurting her neck with the sudden speed.

_No one was there_.

She heard a quiet chuckle from behind her. She slowly turned to face the creature. There it was. Or should she say, _he_ was.

He had dark eyes, dark hair, and was incredibly handsome. His eyes could see in the darkness, much better then she could. The girl stared helplessly at him. He took one step, and filled the gap between them. Her breath caught in her throat, and his eyes traveled to the pulse in it. The girl tried to turn, to get away from him—though she knew it would do no good, it was just on impulse.

The boy grabbed her by the hair, and she whimpered when he used it to pull her back. She glanced up at him through her long dark lashes. He put a hand on her shoulder, pressed on it, making her fall to her knees. The dangerous boy smiled maniacally at her form, and she could feel his cold breath on her neck as he bent to it. She felt her heart beat quicken—in fear. She shut her eyes, and tried to cover her neck, tried to get out of his grip. Then she felt his teeth pierce her flesh, and then unimaginable pain. She didn't have the breath to scream, just felt the tears in her eyes finally give, and pool down her cheeks. She let out a strangled breath, and felt her mind going into darkness.

"D-Da—" she tried to say, tried to pry him off, to get rid of the pain. He then bit harder, and lifted, and tore her skin. The girl finally screamed, a scream dripping pain and agony. The girl fell to the hard, cold ground, looked up at him once, taking in his bloodied teeth, crimson dripping from his chin as he smiled down at her. The girl knew she was dying, knew that no one came here, nobody could come find her and save her. She used the last of her energy to call out her Power, making sure anyone who _had_ Power would be able to feel her mental scream.

"D-Damon," she whispered agrily to the boy, before she closed her eyes, and felt her body go limp, unaware of anything.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just hate Damon now? HAHA, don't worry, I don't! Anywayz, I'm not giving out any spoilers, so... Can't say. Darn. Oh well, hope you liked it, please review. :) OH! And if you have read "How To Annoy VD Characters" then, I updated the 3rd chapter, so go read it as well. TEEHEE.**

**Please review.**


	2. Damon To The Rescue!

**A/N: Heyy, I posted chappie two because chapter one was so short. Hahaha, don't you people just love this story? On with the story!**

**Bonnie: KK?  
Me: Yes?  
Bonnie: I'm sorry but...  
Me: But...?  
Bonnie: You don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Me: *eyes widen* I KNEW IT! WHY? *bursts into tears***

* * *

Damon was about to feed on this poor human girl that he compelled. His canines contracted, and he was about to sink his teeth into her delicate neck, when a flash of Power entered his mind, followed by a scream. A very familiar scream. He was about to send Power back at the sender, but it disappeared at once, and he couldn't detect it. He tried to ignore it, he did for about maybe ten minutes, but it wouldn't leave his mind. So he dropped his meal, leaving her there, not waking her up or anything, and headed out to his Ferrari. He got in, and drove.

Damon tried to remember who's voice it was, matching all the voices of girls he'd heard. Not a meal, that's for sure, he never remembers his meal's voice. Not Elena's. Not that scary Meredith's voice either. Not Caroline, hers wasn't this—appealing to Damon.

Damon mentally cursed. He couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Something blended into the darkness in front of the car jumped out in front of his car, and so he turned the steering wheel, but stopped the car before it hit the tree. He was in the Old Woods now. He got out of the car, still trying to detect where the Power had come from. He still didn't know anything besides that there wasn't a very big amount of Power sent, and that a girl had screamed. It couldn't have been a human, humans don't have Power. There was a chance that it could've been a vampire, but he doubted a vampire would call for help from anyone with Power, no matter what.

So that left a witch.

Damon knew there was something familiar about the scream and a witch, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So, Damon sent out a flash of Power, trying to find anything with even the tiniest amount of Power here in Fell's Church. He could faintly feel a little amount of Power from a bit farther inside the woods. He smirked. His prey was weak then. Damon continued to make his way, when he entered a clearing. He smelled blood. It had taken him about—maybe—half an hour to get here, so it shouldn't be fresh, but it was older blood mixed with fresh blood. The smirk disappeared, and he walked faster, following the scent. Soon he saw a small body somewhere in the grass.

He went to it, and then he knew who had been in trouble.

_Bonnie_.

Damon internally slapped himself. He had ignored her, when he could've just been able to run here and probably save her. Her eyes were closed, dirt on every inch of her, and what caught his eyes most was the big gash, still bleeding, on the side of her neck. Damon picked her up in his arms, not caring to check if she was still alive or not. He went back to his car—vampire speed of course—and put her down in the passenger seat. He buckled her seat belt, closed the door, went and sat in the driver's seat, then began his way back. He didn't know why, but he had put his hand over her cold one. He shot her one glance, and saw her face growing paler by the second.

He pressed down on the gas, making his Ferrari go so fast only a vampire was able to control it. Soon he had made his way to the boarding house, and he hit the brakes. He quickly got Bonnie out of the car, and barged right into Stefan and Elena's room. They stared at him in anger for a moment, but caught sight of Bonnie and all the anger was swept away. Elena looked back up at Damon and spoke.

"What did you do?" she yelled. Damon rolled his eyes, and began to lay her on the bed. Stefan must have known that Damon had _saved_ her, for he went and got some medical supplies. They worked on her for about twenty minutes, and Damon heard her pulse start to get better, and therefore knew she was healing.

"You didn't answer my question," Elena said quietly, staring at Damon, her eyes cold and hard.

"I didn't do _anything_," Damon replied. "I found her. Surely you felt it, little brother." Damon turned to face Stefan. Stefan looked puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean? Did I feel what?" He asked.

Damon smirked at him, his eyes very briefly glancing at Bonnie.

"She sent out a flash of Power. It was followed by her scream. Didn't you hear or feel it?"

Stefan immediately closed his eyes and looked away.

"I didn't hear or feel anything except for a muffled sound, so I ignored it," he said. Elena immediately forced her head down. They were interrupted by a quick moan. Damon and the rest looked at Bonnie.

She slowly opened her eyes, looked at Stefan, Elena, then Damon. She screamed.

* * *

**Didn't I tell ya it'd be short? Sorry, next chapter _might_ be longer, haha. Bye byes, please review!**

**OH! And everyone who watched Vampire Diaries on CW, if you didn't know, season two first episode comes on September Ninth! YAY!**

**Just had to tell you.**


	3. What NOW?

**A/N: Heyy, aren't I the most amazing person ever? I stayed up 'till... _12:56_ _AM_ to finish and post this for you guys! Anywayz, it's the longest chapter yet, and it has more Damon/Bonnie things, but the next chappie will most likely have more... _intense_ moments I guess. Enjoys!**

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar place. She was on something soft, and she moaned quietly, and looked up. She saw Elena, Stefan and—Damon. _Damon_. Bonnie screamed. Elena rushed to her side at once, calming her down. Bonnie pointed at him, looking scared. Damon looked puzzled, as did the rest of them.

"He—he," Bonnie began, her voice rising ever so slightly in anger, "he's the one! Get him away from me! Get him _away_!" she finished, crawling back on the bed.

Stefan looked toward Damon then back, and his face contorted in anger, as did Elena's. Elena stayed put on the side of the bed, rubbing Bonnie's back, but her eyes were cold and filled with hatred as she looked at Damon. Stefan was holding onto a chair so hard his knuckles turned even paler than his skin.

"Oh, _cara_," Damon said in a fake sweet tone, stepping closer to them just once. Bonnie didn't want to seem too frightened, so she just grabbed the bed sheets hard. "It wasn't me, so you can relax."

Bonnie felt her anger flare, wiping out her frightened side.

"Of _course_ it was you!" she screeched, and Elena turned concerned for her friend's sudden outburst. "I _saw_ you! You smiled at me, and then _attacked_ me! How can you say it wasn't you?" Damon turned his back on them, seeming to talk to his brother, who was standing to the side, letting his anger build up more, fueling the cold hatred for Damon.

"I was feeding—" Damon said in an expressionless tone.

"Yeah!" Bonnie yelled angrily. "Feeding on _me_!" Damon turned towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat, and she felt her back hit the headboard of the bed. She swallowed and knew Damon would most likely kill her for interrupting him more than once, when Stefan spoke in an eerily quiet tone, making them all turn to him in shock.

"Out." He said, looking at Damon. Damon turned to face Bonnie once more.

"I'll take you home," he softly said, completely ignoring his brother.

Elena burst this time.

"You're crazy! Get OUT!" she bellowed. He seemed to flinch at her sudden madness, and then he looked at Bonnie once more, before turning on his heel and walking out. Bonnie stared at the door until she heard the front door of the boarding house slam, and heard the tires of his Ferrari screech and drift away. She let out her breath, as did Elena.

"Bon," Elena whispered quietly. Bonnie looked at her.

"I want to go home," Bonnie whispered, her voice filled with unshed tears.

Stefan stepped forward, but Bonnie looked Elena and Stefan in the eyes and said again, louder, "I want to go _home_." She stood up as Elena shrugged, and walked to the door, Elena behind her. She heard Elena whisper to Stefan that she'd take her home.

Elena and Bonnie walked to the car slowly. Once they were in and away from Stefan's vampire hearing range, Bonnie spoke up.

"Go to the Old Woods," she said blankly, and knew Elena was going to argue, so quickly added, "My car's there."

Elena nodded, heading for the Old Woods, and then asked, "Why were you in the Old Woods?"

Bonnie hugged her knees, looking outside the window at the blurring images.

"I was on my way—" she began, but paused. She quickly sent a glance at Elena, then continued, "_home_, when I almost ran over something. My car took a detour, and that's when your boyfriend's brother showed up. And _attacked _me for no good reason!" Bonnie yelled the last sentence. Elena nodded again, and then Bonnie saw her car. She undid the seatbelt, and Elena looked at her like she had two heads.

"What? Oh, stop the car so I can get out," Bonnie said, hand on the handle. Elena stopped the car.

"Why don't you just let me drive you to the car?" she asked.

"It's not a big problem, _and_," she said, knowing exactly why Elena wanted to drive her all the way. "It's not like Damon is there hiding. I can take care of myself." She looked at Elena blankly. Elena sighed, and gestured for her to go. Bonnie quickly hugged Elena, and once she was out, Elena's car disappeared as she drove back to the boarding house. Bonnie jogged up to her car.

It should probably take her maybe ten to fifteen minutes to get there, and her face fell when images from earlier that day came back. She glanced at her watch; it was almost midnight. _Damn_, Bonnie thought as her jogging slowed down to a slow walk. _I am going to be in _trouble_._

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, and began to walk faster, every so often looking towards the forest at any sound she heard. She reached her car. She quickly checked her pockets. _Damn it!_ She mentally yelled. She probably dropped it while running away from Damon. She slowly glanced back at the woods. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around in fear, and was met with a big smile.

"What do you want, _Damon_?" she spat. His smiled grew wider as he dangled her car keys in her face. She tried to snatch them, but she missed when he moved his hand.

"Uh-uh," Damon said, turning his back away from her. She turned away and began walking towards her house.

"Where are you going?" she heard his voice call. She didn't stop walking as she replied.

"Home."

Suddenly, she heard him chuckle, and stopped. Then she felt like a rabbit trapped by a snake. He almost killed her! Why is she standing here, talking to him at _night_ and all _alone_? Is she crazy? She began walking faster, before breaking into a run, trying to get away from him. Then he was in front of her. He had her by the shoulders, and she was too frightened to scream. He let one arm go, the other one steering her towards her car. She let him, knowing it would be futile to try and squirm away.

He opened the passenger side for her and smiled. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him. His smile stayed put on his face.

"You're not coming," she said flatly to him. His smile grew wider.

"Okay then," and then Damon was gone. Bonnie stared at the spot by the open passenger door, then huffed, and closed it, walking over to the driver's side. She looked and saw that he had dropped the keys on the seat. She grabbed them , started the engine, and then began her drive home. She got to the house, knowing that she was going to get a lecture.

"—and we _told_ you—" her mother was saying once she entered. Her neck had healed, and Bonnie had adjusted her hair to cover the scar from her mother. Once her mother finished about twenty minutes of repeating the same things, but using different words, Bonnie headed up to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas, her red curls falling down to touch her shoulders. As she sat on her bed she felt a sudden gust of wind, and her face hardened once she remembered that a vampire she despised could enter her house because he was invited in once. Bonnie turned towards the open window and swallowed, her voice hard.

"What is it _now_, Damon?"

* * *

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY. I can't wait! But, sadly for FanFiction, since school starts tomorrow, I won't update more recently. Anywayz, hope you liked, please review telling me if you did or not. TEEHEE.**

**That's about it... Oh yeah, my mom hates this site because I'm addiccted to it... Not my fault, it's Ashie's (kingdomheartsKRAZY) fault! She showed me it, and now I am HOOKED! Goshness. Haha, that's a funny word.**

**Goshness.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Goshness~ HAHA.**


	4. Fanged Kisses

**Heyzies! I am BACK BABY! Hahaha, sorry about that, I have no idea what that random outburst was for. You know, I am dying of thirst, but I can't drink/eat anything! WAH! :( I'll tell you now, spare the details and questions. I'm fasting. Anywayz, sorry that it's so short, I noticed a lot _are_, but at the end my mind stopped giving me ideas and completely shut down on my writers/creative side because I am mentally drained. None the less, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What is it _now_ Damon?" Bonnie asked the dark eyed vampire. He smiled and paced around her bedroom. Bonnie quickly glanced at the closed door while he turned his back on her. She was weighing her options. Should she dive for the door? Or should she just wait it out, hoping he would just drop it and leave? Right now, though, her mind was tilting to option one.

"Oh, _cara_," Damon drawled, putting his hand down on her desk. She didn't dare look away from his face. "You wound me so with your direct forwardness."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. **(A/N: This is random, but my neck hurts SO MUCH! ****I'm so sad, it hurts every time I try to move it... On with the story!)** She stood up and faced him squarely.

"What do you _want_ Damon?" she said viciously. Again, he smiled at her, taking a step towards her. She had to resist the strong urge to take one back.

"Hm," he said, pretending to ponder over the answer for a reason. Bonnie could feel her fear increasing as the seconds ticked by. Now she didn't have enough courage left in her, so when Damon took another step towards her, she took one back. His smile seemed to grow a little, but Bonnie wasn't sure.

"Damon," Bonnie began, glad that she kept the shaking voice controlled. "Stay away from me."

"Oh, but Red," he drawled in a fake sweet tone again, and this time Bonnie was trapped. She felt the rough cold wall of her bedroom on her back, and Damon was now inches from her. She looked up into his eyes, praying with all she had that he wouldn't compel her. Luckily, he didn't.

He traced his knuckles against her cheek, and Bonnie had to hold in a shiver at his gentleness. _Wait,_ she thought confusedly, _gentleness? Since when was _Damon_ gentle?_

He twirled one of her curly red locks on his finger. He smirked down at her, and knew then that she was completely at his mercy. He chuckled, before he leaned down. Bonnie visible paled and stiffened. He leaned down until they were a centimeter apart and she could feel his cold breath on her lips, and just as he made her think he really was going to kiss her, he leaned his head to the right, leaning down further. Bonnie couldn't help but gasp.

Damon had his fangs on her neck, and was trailing them upward towards her face, then back down—fanged kisses. She felt the blood creep up to her face as he continued, and she felt like her legs were jelly. Bonnie was melting under his control. And he knew it.

Bonnie summoned up the most willpower she could, and put her hands on his leather jacket. She grabbed it with her fists, and Damon took the gesture as she wanted to kiss him full on the lips—but he was completely mistaken.

Bonnie pushed as hard as she could at his chest, and he fell back from the sheer shock of it. Bonnie was left on the wall, Damon staring wide-eyed at her, and she was panting. She couldn't calm her heart, and his eyes lingered at her throat for a minute, before disappearing into the night outside Bonnie's window. Bonnie stared at the window in shock. What had he _done_ to her? She was beyond furious at his power over her, so she went to the window, knowing he was still somewhere there.

"Don't do that _ever_ again." She whispered dangerously, staring out into the night, knowing he had heard her. Then she pulled her head back inside, shut the window and locked it, not wanting him back here. She knew better though, and shut the curtains tightly too. She huffed and went and flopped down to the bed. She remembered how his kisses had felt, and then her eyes snapped open, and she ran to the mirror. She checked her neck for any... Well, you know any _proof_ that he had done what he did. She let out her breath when she saw her neck was completely fine.

She went back to her bed, and laid down, getting under the covers. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, and she couldn't control that her mind wanted to fantasize over a certain dark haired, dark eyed vampire named Damon Salvatore, and how he got under her skin in two ways. One in hatred and disgust, the other was still unknown to Bonnie, but it made her heart flutter and her mind melt under his touch.

What_ is going _on_? _Bonnie thought to herself as the dream carried her away, and into a wonderful dream world where all was forgotten. Temporarily, that is.

* * *

**Haha, didn't you love that? Oh, and if you don't understand the '... checked for any... Well, you know any _proof_ that he had done what he did.' part, it's that she was checking to make sure there were no hickeys or something, so she wouldn't have to tell anyone if they asked. Just said it right out, thank the Goddess. OH! IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I am going to write a short story about one of VD characters flipping channels on TV, and found... *DRUM ROLL* the season finale of Vampire Diaries show. So they watch it, and end up wanting to see the episode so badly, and I'm not sure since I don't remember a lot of the episode since it was LAST YEAR and the director made me wait FOREVER, so I _might_ make another chapter about the character(haven't decided on who to use yet though) actually watching the season finale. And maybe occasionally I'll make random fics about the eps with Katherine in season two.**

**Please review, I'm sorry it's so short. :D**


	5. Elena, Is That You?

**A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry! I have been very busy, so I haven't been able to update, and I didn't know how to end the chapter. But, today is Saturday, so after doing some things, I had enough time to finish this up and now post it. Really, I am God damn sorry... I now have everything planned out for this story, so expect better updates. Maybe not as much, but... Better. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

She woke up panting, the faint noise of the alarm clock in the back of her mind. She got up, and glanced at the locked window. It was still closed, and Bonnie couldn't feel any Power surging in the air. She closed her eyes, getting dressed for school. Then, she went down the stairs. Her mother was asleep, and so Bonnie slipped her shoes on, and grabbed a piece of toast. She stuffed it in her mouth, grabbing a water bottle on her way out to Meredith's car.

"Hey," Elena and Meredith greeted her. She smiled at them after taking a seat in the back.

"Hey," she said. They drove to school, Elena talking about Stefan and her arrangement to get married. Bonnie smiled at the thought of Elena actually getting married. They decided that Bonnie and Meredith would be the maids of honor, because Elena couldn't pick between them. They were fine with it, they were honored either way. Soon, they were at school.

They all separated to their classes, and through the entire lesson, Bonnie saw a black crow—pretty big for crows, as well—sitting outside the window. She ignored it, telling herself she was being paranoid—but she felt like it was looking at _her_.

When the bell rang, she gathered her things, and basically ran out of the classroom, and ran outside to Meredith's car. She leaned back, waiting for the rest of them to come out—when she saw—

—a black crow.

Bonnie glanced at it, and then she looked away. It looked like it was staring at her. Not anything else, but her. She quickly moved, wanting to try to get rid of her paranoia, to tell herself it isn't staring at her. But its eye moved where she moved. Bonnie panicked. When she saw Meredith and Elena she basically ran to them, wanting to be around people.

Elena cast an amused look at her. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

Bonnie quickly glanced at the tree, and noticed that the crow was gone. She let out her breath, smiling at them. "Nothing." She said.

They all made their ways home, Elena going to the boarding house to see Stefan, and Meredith dropped Bonnie off at her house. Bonnie waved before she closed the door, seeing Meredith drive off. She glanced at the kitchen. Mom wasn't home. She quickly made her way up the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her after she got in.

Bonnie opened her bedroom window, needing to let in some air.

A crow flew inside. Bonnie felt her panic rise once again. It was the same crow from before. She grabbed her backpack, taking out a ruler. Bonnie began to swing it at the bird, wanting to scare it outside without having to actually hit it. She eventually did, and she was breathing hard. She quickly shut her window, locked it, then went and sat on her bed. What's wrong with her?

She got up, and went to change her clothes. After that, she got her homework, and sat down on the bed, completing it. Once she was done she shoved it back into her backpack, and checked the clock. It was 10:46pm, and Bonnie's jaw dropped. What's wrong with her, now? It took her pretty much almost 9 hours to finish her homework!

Bonnie quickly got under the covers, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

_She saw a girl—or should she say _woman_—with red, curly hair and big brown eyes that were filled with happiness. It was her. Then she saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes coming to stand next to where she was sitting. He smiled down at her, and she returned the small gesture. Then they both looked away from each other, to greet the small bundle of joy with dark curly hair and dark blue eyes. The little girl jumped into Bonnie's arms._

_Bonnie smiled down at the little girl, the man standing next to her ruffled the little girl's hair. The small girl pinched his nose, causing them all to laugh. They were in pure bliss. Bonnie kissed the man on the lips, and then kissed the little girl on the cheek._

_It was dark outside. Bonnie and the man were inside a house. They were sitting down, Bonnie cuddling into his chest as they watched T.V. The little girl then came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Bonnie quickly got up, going to hold her. She looked back towards the man and said something, but there was no noise coming out. The man nodded, and smiled, while Bonnie took the child and went up to her room._

_Now it was morning. Bonnie woke up, staring at the man she loved. He was asleep, and his arms were around her. Bonnie smiled into his chest, and detached herself from him, going to the kitchen to make them all breakfast. In the middle of her cooking, Bonnie felt strong arms encase her from behind. She let out a small gasp, then turned to smile at her love. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, but missed as she turned her head back to the food, wanting to tease him a bit._

_She heard him groan. She hadn't given him a kiss in a while, and he had just had enough. He desired her so much, but she wouldn't give him what he wanted._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. He kissed her lips hard, nibbling on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth in shock, and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth like once before. He could tell she was enjoying it, as he could feel her smile, and then they broke apart._

_Bonnie opened her eyes, and stared at—_

The white ceiling of her room. She sat up in her bed. She had been kissing—she was making out with—Damon. Damon! _Damon_!

She rubbed her temples. She had a bad feeling about today. She got up, got dressed, and grabbed her backpack, making her way out of the house. She texted Meredith.

**Heyy** she wrote.

**Hey Bon,** came Meredith's reply.

**I'm walkin. Drive w/ Elena, pick me up after school. Luv ya.**

**Kk, luv ya 2.**

Bonnie slipped her phone in her pocket, making her way to school. She heard an echo to her footsteps, and turned around. Nothing. She walked faster, and, again, heard the echo. This time, when she turned around, she saw a girl with very long blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes. She looked just like—

"Oh, hey, Elena. I didn't know you were walking today."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. So, I expect that you guys would like _some_ sort of explanation as to how busy I've been. Well here it is:

1) school. Yes, I am an eighth grader, so I have TONS of homework, though we just started. I take Algebra as well, so that kind of _adds on_ to the whole homework thing since we have to do things(cough* everything *cough) from the textbook. Sorry.

2) babysitting. Yea, I babysit my _1 year old _sisters. Kinda troublemakers, so... Never enough time to sit down and relax.

3) chores. My mom is for some reason adding some major(not really, but major to me since i am a lazy person) chores to my adgenda, making me freaking exhausted.

4) fasting. If you don't know what that is, its when people don't eat/drink for the whole day(don't worry, we eat at like 7:30/8 pm) day. But we do it for a month. But, since I got my (guys don't leave bad comments on this part) period, I can't fast since I have to eat, that won't make me update faster. Why? Simple. My mom is still fasting, which means she makes _me_ do everything because she'll get /hungry' or 'thirsty.' Sorry.

and finally...

5) Editing. Yes, I am an editor of some sort. My friend Bryana(**DawnOfRenalice** on here and fictionpress) is writing a story and she's not very... experienced in writing. So, she writes her chapters to her story, (on fictionpress I believe she has it posted) then emails them to me. I edit them, and it takes a while, I'll tell you that. Then I send 'em back to her, and guess what? Then I have to do one of the things up there. (reasons 1, 2, or 3.)

So, I hope you find those reasons enough of an excuse for not updating. I'll update - hopefully - tomorrow. There is finally going to be some action in this story! YAY!

**Review please**.

I less than three you all! :)


	6. Life Situations Count

**A/N: **Heyy... Sorry. I didn't post it as early as I thought I would. AND, it's short. I apologize thoroughly! I truly do! And, I also have no idea as to why I am talking in this very, _very_, sophisticated way. Hmph. Oh well. So, as you probably guessed earlier, YAY! SOME ACTION! It's about fudging time. If you are WONDERING, I am _trying_ very hardly not to cuss this year. SO, I am replacing such insulting words with nicer/better terms. Such as;

1. F*ck - Fudge  
2. B*tch - Buttercup

But, even I have my limits. Such as I cannot _not_ use the words;

1. Sh*t  
2. Cr*p  
3. D*mn  
4. H*ll

So, please take my re-consideration of choice of words into thought if you DO use them, like I had. Instead of saying those 4 words as frequently, I say, "Mother of God" and "Unholyness." That is not even a WORD. Huh. It SHOULD be. Grr the English dictionary. Frowny isn't a word either!

Hope you like the chapter, 'nuff said.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Oh, hey, Elena I didn't know you were walking today," Bonnie said, smiling at her friend. Elena smiled back. They walked together, and Bonnie felt something different about Elena. She was the same, yet different all together. They passed an alleyway on the way, and Elena stopped.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked. Elena smiled, and grabbed Bonnie's arm. She pulled Bonnie through the alleyway. Halfway through, Bonnie started to squirm. "Elena!" she shouted. Elena looked back at her, fangs indenting her bottom lip. Bonnie gasped.

"You're... not Elena." Bonnie finished. The mysterious girl that was not Elena smiled again.

"That's right." She said. She continued to pull Bonnie through, until they passed more streets, and Bonnie caught sight of the Old Wood. She started to thrash once again.

"Stop it," the girl hissed, her fangs showing again. Bonnie stopped immediately. Why did she have to be such a scared person?She felt disgusted with herself.

They entered the Old Wood, and the girl dropped Bonnie on one of the pathways. She turned and was about to leave, when she said one thing that shocked Bonnie the most.

"My name's Katherine," then she disappeared. Bonnie had heard of an evil vampire named Katherine from Stefan. Stefan had said Katherine was the one that Turned him and Damon. Once Bonnie was pretty sure Katherine was gone, she got up. She started to run to the place she was in what seemed like weeks ago.

She got to the place where Damon had showed up.

_Bonnie was putting away some candles. She straightened up, and started to walk back to her car._

_"Hey, Red." Came a familiar voice. Bonnie felt as if she had plunged into cold water without anything on._

_"What do you want," she said, turning to face the voice. "Damon?"_

_When she saw him, he looked the same, yet different. She didn't know how to explain it. He still had that beautiful, silky black hair, dark bottomless eyes and smirking lips, but he looked different somehow. Oh! On the inside, he looked different on the inside._

_Then, he lunged at her._

Bonnie gasped. Just like Elena. Why hadn't she made the connection then? Before Katherine had taken her. It was the same with Damon! That wasn't Damon who had attacked her.

It was... Katherine.

Bonnie quickly took out the candles that she had hidden before Katherine attacked her that day. She started to dig in the grass, getting dirt under her fingernails. But, as she felt the rough, cool surface of the candle, a furious shrill voice rang through her ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" it yelled, shocking Bonnie. She stood instantly, hiding her hands behind her back. Katherine was back.

Katherine grabbed Bonnie's hands, eyed them, then looked at the hole she had been digging up. Katherine then proceeded to dig out the candles. Uh-oh.

She held them up, smirking all the while. Apparently, she had a plan for Bonnie. She didn't like it.

She didn't like it _one_ bit.

Then, Katherine was throwing the candles all the way across the clearing. Bonnie gulped. She was daring her to go after the candles. Should she? She decided as stupid as that would be, she was going to do it. She would rather die fighting, than to die at the mercy of her enemy, not doing anything at all.

So, she ran.

And regretted it after her foot left the ground.

She ran, and Katherine disappeared. She heard loud, deranged laughter as she ran towards the candles for dear life. Bonnie could see the faint white blurs that passed her with every passing second, getting closer with every step she took forward. Again, the cold, bitter, evil, twisted laughter echoed through the Old Wood. Bonnie could see the candles.

She lunged at them, reaching out her arms...

And hit the ground with a loud thud, and was pulled back and away from the candles, followed by more maniac laughter. Bonnie began to feel tears of fear bubbling up in her eyes, as she tried to claw her way out of the strong, vampire grip and to the candles.

She failed of course.

The laughter stopped, and turned into dark chuckles, as Bonnie was hurdled to the side of the clearing, hitting her back to a tree trunk about fifty feet from where she had been lying. There was a sickening crack, and Bonnie felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

A blurring figure figure.

Bonnie screamed, as a pair of cold, pale hands grabbed at her, her screams and cries and pleas for help echoing in the deserted area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** So, as I said before, I apologize it is terribly short, and I _still_ don't know why I am speaking sophisticatedly. Holiness, I am anything _but_ sophisticated! Even my dear, _dear_ friends and family agree. I love them so.

Hope you enjoyed, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful reviewer **Barbie97** because she seems like a wonderful girl. She has waited patiently for this chapter, as the others as well. Hope you find this chapter to your liking, I am not the best romance writer out there.

Strange. My friends think otherwise. They say I write very well romance and pish posh but I disagree... In my stories, I always have it written _least_ because I dislike such preposterous things to be all-out without anything else. I rather enjoy the thrill of the adventure, and the suspense of the action. The climax. The - you get the point. I won't bore you with my nonsense blabbering any more than this, so I hope you were pleased with what you received.

[MY UNSOPHISTICATED SIDE: Heyy! That rhymes! Ha-Ha!]


End file.
